


Mary

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 9, FTM Sam, Home, Season 1, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean goes to their old home to help a single mother but they encounter someone they didn't expect to ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS! Just got home from work and I am tired. BUT I will, of course, be posting this part of the series. Now, I only have work one day this week sooo I shall continue to post once a day until I start working more days, expecually the days I work in the evening. Now, hope you all will enjoy this one!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, A small part of this is in Dean's POV!

Sam bursts through the door with his brother of their old house and running up the stairs, splitting up. Sam’s heart was pounding within his chest as he ran to Richie’s room first. He scooped the boy up in his arms, making sure he had a secure hold on him, before running back out and to Sari’s room where he saw a humanoid figure walking towards the girl. He scooted against the wall and to Sari before picking her up and making a run for it.

 

Why couldn’t he be fucking wrong on this one?! Why does this family have to suffer in his old house?!

 

He ran down the stairs and suddenly stopped, eyes widening a fraction before kneeling down and setting the two on the floor.

 

“Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back.” Sam stated as he looked at Sari. He had let the two go when he was suddenly yanked and was dragged away and he heard Sari scream out. He was slammed into a cabinet hard.

* * *

 

Dean stood outside with Jenny, staring at the house when he saw the kids running out and over. He and Jenny was quick to meet them but Dean noticed someone was missing.

 

“Sari, where’s Sam?”

 

“He’s inside! He told us to go and something got him!” Sari answered, tears in her eyes.

 

Dean looked over at the front door, heart feeling with dread and the door slammed shut. No...no, not again. Dean was NOT going to lose his baby brother to this thing! He turned and went to the trunk of his impala to grab some weapons.

* * *

 

Sam was flung into the wall, then to the counter before he was pinned down to pantry door, beside the counter. He tried to move his head forward but it was pushed back. He could hear his brother call for him faintly when he saw the fiery humanoid come into view and began to walk over to him.

 

“Sam?! Sam!” Dean came into view, pointing his shotgun at the humanoid when Sam stopped him.

 

“No! Don’t! Don’t!”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I know who it is.” Sam swallowed. “I can see her now.”

 

The fire evaporating and the humanoid was revealed to be a blond haired woman in a nightgown. Dean slowly lowered the gun as he stared and the woman stared back before smiling and walking over to him.

 

“Mom..” Dean whispered in disbelief.

 

“Dean.”

 

Sam’s heart gave a jump at her voice. He could vaguely remember that voice faintly singing to him when he was just a little baby. He watched as Mary walked passed Dean and to him, her smile still in place. The smile was warm and soft as she continued to look up at him. 

 

“Sam.”

 

Sam gave a small, soft laugh in response as tears started to come to his eyes. He gave a small sniffle, trying to hold the tears back.

 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

 

“F-For what?”

 

Mary didn’t answer. Instead, she walked backwards and turned, taking a few steps forward and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“You get out of my house and let go of my son.” Mary demanded. Sam’s eyes widen, his lips parting. She...she just….called him her son…

 

She burst into flames before disappearing and making the flames go upwards and to the ceiling before fading away.

 

Sam was finally released and he gasped before taking a few steps forward so he was beside Dean.

  
“ _ Now _ it’s over.” Sam told Dean when the older looked at him.


End file.
